


With Friends Like Jackson

by BleuBengal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, High School, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Stanny- Freeform, getting caught, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jackson casually walks in on Danny and Stiles like seeing your best friend get a blowjob is a normal, everyday occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I randomly fell in love with the Danny/Stiles pairing. Rare pairs can be awesome. Admittedly, I only spent a couple of hours writing this so I'll probably be editing it often to make it a little better. I'm sure there are a million mistakes. Give it a chance. Also, this starts with light smut (in my opinion) so don't say you weren't warned.

Danny was in heaven. Scratch that, he was someplace better than heaven. A place where his jeans and underwear were down around his ankles and his boyfriend's lips were wrapped around his cock; sucking him down until his eyes rolled back. And then Stiles did that thing with his tongue that made Danny twitch involuntarily and tangle his fingers into the younger boy's feather soft, brown hair.

It was so much better than the buzz cut he previously sported. Danny thought Stiles was adorable either way, but this gave him something to grab onto. When his knee jerked a second time, he could almost feel Stiles smirking around him, an obvious man on a mission. He knew exactly what to do to make Danny lose it and he was pulling out all the stops. Danny knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He and Stiles had been dating for a while. Almost six months and counting. People were a little baffled by their newfound friendly attitude towards each other, but they weren't holding hands in the hallways or anything. They enjoyed keeping their relationship just between them, without the input or watchful eyes of the school or their respective circles of friends. Or in Stiles' case, _friend._

The only people who knew about them were their families. They hadn't even told Scott or Jackson. Stiles had been introduced to Danny's parents and little sister, staying over for dinner at least once a week as well as the occasional sleepover. They loved him. Stiles always seemed to be on his best behavior around them. He could be really charming when he wasn't being a complete and total goofball.

Stiles' dad was another story. Danny had several awkward run-ins with the Sheriff while hanging out with Stiles in the beginning. One of which ended with his arrest record being brought up. Stiles assured him that his dad was fine with everything and didn't hate him, but Danny still felt like he had to do something to gain the older man's trust. In the end, he won him over by cooking Hawaiian barbecue steaks for dinner one night. The Sheriff had happily clapped him on the shoulder afterwards and told him that anybody who could get Stiles to feed him red meat was more than welcome in their family.

It all started the summer before their Senior year when he spotted Stiles at The Jungle, looking like a completely different person with longer hair and better fitting clothes.

_Danny watched from the corner of his eye as Stiles was chatted up at the bar by a blond with muscles bulging out of his tank top. His arms were flailing everywhere as usual as he probably relayed some nerdy story about whatever it was that Stiles was into. The guy seemed like he was listening, but Danny knew from experience that he was likely just trying to pick up some twink to take home for the night and never talk to again because he already had a boyfriend or girlfriend hidden around somewhere. And okay, maybe he was a tiny bit cynical, but with the way his hand kept moving up Stiles' thigh and closer to his groin, there was no mistaking the other man's intentions._

_What intrigued him the most was the fact that Stiles didn't seem uncomfortable with what was happening._

_At all._

_Interesting._

_They weren't friends. Never had been, even though they'd gone to school together since they were five and they played on the same lacrosse team. Well Danny played and Stiles...was Stiles, but he still felt the irrational urge to go save him from being some meathead's naive one-night stand. When he first got his fake I.D. and started sneaking off to the club, the same thing happened to him one too many times._

_The problem was that Danny was a "relationship" guy. It took him a while to realize that not everyone was looking for the same thing. He'd seen it all. The in the closet married types, the "I'm not really gay, I'm just drunk." types, commitment phobes, cheaters, and even secret porn stars. Danny could admit privately that some of it had to be on him. He had a gift for attracting and falling for assholes._

_Even Jackson had commented on his horrible taste in men before. He often referred to them as "Douche-nozzles". Not that he had room to talk._

_Excusing himself from his date, using the premise that he had to use the bathroom, Danny made his way over to where Stiles was sitting. The blond was now leaning over and whispering something obviously dirty in Stiles' ear that made his eyes go wide and his cheeks turn bright red. Danny ignored the flip flop in his stomach when he thought about how attractive Stiles was with the whole "deer in headlights" look. He wondered how he never noticed that before._

_The guy took Stiles' hand, intending to leave with him, when Danny swooped in just in time to wrap his tanned fingers around Stiles' wrist and tug._

_"What the-", Stiles exclaimed, almost falling over before seeing who else had grabbed him. "Danny?", he squeaked in surprise recognition dawning. All of the color drained from his face. "Uh, what are you doing here? I mean, obviously you're here dancing and clubbing. Because you know, we're at the club.", he rambled nonsensically._

_Danny sighed and forcefully pulled him to the corner, out the side door, and into the alley; ignoring protests from the blond. The music was still thumping loudly even in the back, the ground underneath them vibrating._

_Danny folded his arms in front of him. "Are you lost? You do know this is a_ gay _club, right? I thought you were in love with Lydia."_

_He'd had his suspicions about Stiles' sexuality for a long time, but never voiced it. It wasn't his business to force anyone out of the closet or to slap a label on them._

_Stiles scratched nervously at the back of his head. "About that... I might not be as straight as I thought."_

_Danny raised an eyebrow._

_"I uh. I've known I liked boys for a while, but I guess I thought since I was so into Lydia and I still liked girls, that it didn't mean anything. So I guess that makes me bi? I don't really know. If you remember, I asked you if I was attractive to gay guys for like months. You never gave me a real answer so thought I would find out for myself."_

_Danny sighed and shook his head. The men that usually frequented the Jungle would chew someone like Stiles up and spit him out. He was too innocent. Too eager.  
_

_"Okay, even if I pretend for a second that I understand your logic, that guy-", he said thumbing a finger in the general direction of the club. "Is not it. You don't want to mess around with someone like that."_

_Stiles huffed. "He was nice! And he's like one of the hottest human beings I've ever seen.", he protested._

_Danny gave Stiles an exasperated, you're an idiot look. "Guys like like him only want one thing. A quick fuck. They don't want to hold your hand, or go have dinner with your dad, or hang out and play dorky little video games with you and Scott. He won't even remember your name tomorrow. Is that what you want?", Danny snapped, internally wincing at how harsh that sounded even to his own ears._

_Stiles poked his chin out defiantly. "What if it is? I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Besides, we're not friends, right? You tell me that practically every day. So why do you even care?"_

_Danny's jaw tightened. Stiles had a point. Why_ did _he care? For so long, he'd written Stiles off and now he was arguing with him in an alley over a guy._

 _"Fine. Do whatever you want. I_ don't _care.", he said, angrily stalking off. If Stiles couldn't see what was good for him, then it wasn't his problem._

_When he got back in the club, he wasn't surprised to see the meathead had moved on and had his tongue shoved down someone's throat on the dance-floor. That someone happened to be his date, Todd. Danny swore under his breath. While he was yelling at Stiles, he should have been yelling at himself for going out with yet _another_ asshole. He hadn't even been gone ten minutes._

_Danny buried his face in his hands because Todd was his ride, but no way was he going anywhere with him. He pulled out his phone to call Jackson, but he was supppsed to be with Lydia that night. The chances of him answering were slim to none. He'd have to call a cab. He felt someone move next to him and looked up to see Stiles gaping at the very scene he'd just witnessed._

_"Looks like you were right Danny boy. I'm not attractive to gay guys after all. Just good enough to have sex with and apparently not even that.", Stiles mumbled with a bitter laugh._

_Danny's stomach dropped at his words. He hadn't meant it that way. Yes, Stiles was annoying. He couldn't stop talking, couldn't sit still, he tripped over everything in sight, and was terminally un-cool by high school standards. He was everything that Danny was not._

_But he also had a good heart. He was smart, loyal, funny, and his sarcasm and wit was nothing short of brilliant. Stiles was perfect in his own uniquely Stiles way and he deserved to be with someone that could see that. Like he could._

_"Do you want to take me home?", he asked; blurting out the question before he had time to second guess himself._

_Stiles shrugged sadly. "Sure, why not? My truck's out in the parking lot. I can drop you off.", he said pulling out his keys._

_Shaking his head, Danny pulled Stiles closer and kissed him softly, allowing his teeth to drag lightly over the younger boy's bottom lip before he pulled away, taking in the awestruck look on Stiles' face. "No. I mean, my parents are out of town on business. You can spend the night with me. I like to cuddle remember?"_

_Stiles gaped at Danny for a good five minutes before frowning and eyeing the other boy suspiciously. "Are you joking? Is this like a pity thing? Because-"_

_Danny cut him off with another kiss that lasted longer than the first. When Danny swiped his tongue over Stiles', he heard him let out a whimper and abruptly pull away, keeping Danny at arm's length. Danny smirked happily at his reaction._

_"Okay, time out. Give a guy a minute, Jesus. I can't make an informed decision with you and your freaking dimples and all the kissing and stuff.", he said wildly gesturing._

_Danny rolled his eyes. For a guy that was just about to leave and possibly sleep with a stranger, he had a lot of hang-ups. Apparently, bemoaning your 17 year old virgin status to anyone who will listen is easier than actually getting some action. If Danny had his way, they would be doing a lot more than kissing tonight. Danny removed Stiles' hand from his chest and laced their fingers together, stepping up to him until they were eye to eye._

_"Take me home Stiles."_

_Stiles looked down where their bodies were pressed together before gulping. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll take you home."_

He hissed out a couple of expletives and looked down; connecting with Stiles whose eyes were full of mischief and lust. Heart racing, muscles tensing, Danny shuddered. A wave of pleasure washed over his body. He was close. So close.

Just when he was about to let it go, his bedroom door flew open with a bang.

"Oh my god!", Stiles jumped in surprise at the noise and flailed, hitting the ground face first.

The mini heart attack and simultaneous relief he felt within the five seconds it took for his brain to process that it was Jackson standing in the doorway and not his mom, or even worse, _his dad_ , left him breathless.

"Jackson? What the hell are you doing here? Get out!", Danny yelled angrily, scrambling off the bed to pull his pants up.

Not that it mattered much. They'd seen each other naked more times than either of them could count. Jackson was a conceited, self serving jerk on a good day, but he never let the fact that Danny was gay change the friendship they had. But sometimes, Danny found himself disturbed at just how comfortable he was.

Jackson ignored him and walked further into the room, like it was a normal, everyday occurrence to walk in on your best friend getting a blow-job. "Dude, I need to talk to you. Lydia broke up with me again. Some shit about exploring our options and broadening our horizons. What the fuck does that even mean?", he ranted, casually sitting down on Danny's bed.

Danny ran his hands through his hair in frustration, growing more pissed by the second which didn't happen often. He was usually the calm one. He glanced at Stiles out the corner of his eye. The younger boy was struggling to pull his shirt over his head, obviously shaken. "I'm _busy_ Jackson. You need to call before you come barging into my room."

Rolling his eyes at that, Jackson scoffed. "Oh please. Kick Stilinski to the curb. He can finish sucking your dick later. I have problems. I need you."

Danny was shocked at the fact that Jackson didn't even seem phased at catching him and Stiles having sex, but even more-so by his blatant rudeness. He opened his mouth to rip Jackson a new one when he saw Stiles creeping towards the door to leave, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "So yeah, I'm just gonna go."

"You don't have to leave.", Danny said at the same time Jackson said, "About time."

He shot Jackson a death glare before walking over to Stiles. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him. Can you just wait for me downstairs? I'll get him out of here, I promise."

"Nah, it's all good. I have to get going anyway. I promised my dad I would be home for dinner. It's pizza and movie night."

Danny pouted. He loved pizza night and wanted so badly to leave with his boyfriend, but it was obvious that he and Jackson needed to talk.

"Round two tomorrow? Dad's working the night shift again.", Stiles asked with a hopeful expression.

Danny smiled widely. "You know it."

Behind them, Jackson started making obscene gagging noises. Danny grabbed a bottle of water off his desk and threw it at his friend's head. He missed, but only by a little bit. What could he say? He was used to blocking shots, not making them.

When he kissed Stiles goodbye, he found it strange and oddly erotic that he was tasting himself on Stiles while Jackson was sitting on the bed watching them. He had to force himself to pull away quickly so that his erection, which had thankfully wilted as soon as Jackson came barging in, wouldn't come back at full force.

When Stiles was gone, he whipped around and stared at his friend imploringly. He couldn't believe Jackson had gone this far just to talk to him about his dysfunctional relationship with Lydia. They broke up every other week. Actually, he could believe it because this was _Jackson_ after all.

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself. I always knew Stilinski's big mouth had to be good for something.", Jackson said with a smirk.

"I hate you.", Danny mumbled, sinking into his desk chair and wondering for the thousandth time why they were even friends. "And don't talk about him like that. This isn't just a hook-up. I think I might - I might be in love with him.", Danny admitted, wondering when this embarrassing moment had morphed into a Dr. Phil session.

"Dude, everyone already knows that.", Jackson said waving him off. "You two aren't exactly as subtle as you think you are." He mimicked the surprise look on Danny's face. "What? You thought I wouldn't notice that all of a sudden, you mysteriously decided to apply to NYU which just happens to be Stilinski's first choice school? Also, you've been eye fucking him in the locker room for months and I'm pretty sure I saw you sucking each other's faces off at the mall last week."

Danny covered his face in his hands. It wasn't like they were hiding their relationship per say, but hearing that everyone had figured them out, was a lot of new information to take in.

"So...you're okay with it. With us being together?", he asked cautiously.

Jackson laid back on the bed with his arms folded underneath his head and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I think you're way too good for him, but he's a hell of a lot better than the other jerk-offs you usually date." Jackson paused for a minute. "And he makes you happy. Every time I look over, you're smiling like an idiot. Just don't expect me to actually talk to him or anything."

Danny was stunned. That was as good a blessing as he was going to get. Knowing that Jackson backed them up as a couple made him feel a million times better. He already knew Stiles was the one, but if Jackson could see it too, then it had to be real. In that moment, Danny wanted nothing more than to hug Jackson for all he was worth, but refrained. He would do it later. Maybe when he wasn't so annoyed and Jackson wasn't whining about Lydia. Whom he was pretty sure was the one for Jackson as well. No one else on this planet was as self absorbed, yet so vulnerable as those two were.

"Can we get back to _my_ life now? You and Stilinski are boring."

Danny sighed heavily. "Fine. Since you already cock blocked me, tell me exactly what Lydia said this time. Word for word..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved and appreciated. It might take me a while to reply, but I will eventually.
> 
> Tell me what you think ♥


End file.
